1. Related Applications
Please incorporate by reference all information in said patent applications into this continuation-in-part application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to shoes having replaceable decorative members whereby the style of the shoe can be changed as desired by the user.
Shoes are typically composed of a sole and an upper. The sole includes the outsole and insole with the upper composed of exterior components, typically a vamp forming the front of the shoe covering the toes and part of the foot and quarters extending from the vamp to the back of the shoe and an interior lining, which for the purposes of the instant invention are referred to as the vamp lining and the quarter lining.
The present invention is a shoe having multiple changeable top, side and rear decorative appliqués providing for changing the style and appearance of a shoe, whereby a user can selectively replace the top, side or rear decorative appliqués from a plurality of top, side or rear decorative appliqués.
The shoe and top cover have attachment means for releasably fixing said top, side and rear cover to said shoe. The removable top, side and rear can be swapped with different appliqués of varying colors and textures to create interesting new looks using the same base shoe.
The present invention further provides that the shoe can have an open toe with a plurality of toe covers providing means for changing the shoe appearance using any appropriate fastener taken from the group of hook and loop, snap, hook, zipper or magnet for attaching the toe cover or appliqués to the shoe.